heroesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nathaniel Grant
Nathan Winters was a human who knows about the various characters as works of fiction. Personality Nathan is very ambitious, ruthless, charming, cheerful, kind, caring, brave, charismatic, selfless, hyperactive, enthusiastic, sarcastic and smart sense of humor, a laid-back demeanor, and has earned the respect of most people, making jokes about needy every situation, even in the face of certain death, to the annoyance of both friends and enemies. His reasons for this vary: either he wants to relieve the stress of a situation, or simply because he wants to hide how scared he really is during a crisis. It is generally agreed, however, that whenever a life is in danger, he will stop telling jokes, and become serious and demanding when the situation called for it, as well as capable of great leadership skills. He can be cunning and resourceful when needed, usually showing good adaptation skills. He regularly used his name as a threat, which only rarely worked, despite his apparent expectations. Nathan is not above acting childish; sliding down stairs and ladders, sticking his tongue out to annoy others, pranking his previous selves and also bickering with them. He is actually good-hearted, and his actions are motivated above all by a strong and sincere will to help others in need. He is shown to deeply care for other's lives. He is told by many people that he is brave such as family, friends, strangers and even his enemies. He also states that he has "brooding" look, that always branded him a rebel. It is mentioned that even though he is smart, he doesn't always see the obvious even when it is right in front of him, such as people's feelings and what they are trying to see indirectly. His selflessness and sense of duty causes him to try and shoulder the burden alone rather than involve others, whether he can carry that burden or not. This altruism intensifies the guilt he feels for his role in deaths that follow him. While generally calm and composed, he is prone to making poor judgement during emotional turmoil. He occasionally relapsed though. He tended to keep a massive smile on his face and simply enjoyed his journeys through multiverse. Nathan's main personality flaw was his ego, with him always trying to take control of situations he found himself in and feeling it his place to punish those who committed horrific acts. Occasionally, he stated himself to be at a higher authority than he actually is and believed himself to often be the smartest being in the room. He would insist he is "always all right", even when all evidence pointed to the contrary. He has a habit of mildly mocking his friends, though generally in a more playful fashion. He often did math calculations in his head very quickly. This included making an estimate, waiting for those around him to respond, then giving a very exact answer. Nathan is willing go to extreme lengths to save those close to him, caring a great deed for his family and friends. He is also shown a merciful and compassionate nature, consistently extending an offer to help even his most dangerous enemies before putting a stop to their evil deeds. However, when his patience reached its limit or his enemies were duplicitous, they received no mercy or second chances. He would also try to avoid harming those who were not in control of their actions, as well as defend them from their captors or those who would cause them further harm. However, when defeating the enemy would cost him his own life, he was much more hesitant, unless it meant saving a family member or friend. He is a strong willed individual, whatever obstacles that comes his way, if it's relationships, being misunderstood, or someone dying on his watch, he always gets back up. His indomitable will and don't give up attitude usually pushed him to do amazing feats. Despite being considered a good person, he didn't think of himself as one, seeming more susceptible to changes in personality; he grew more vicious, unforgiving, and developed a short temper when he didn't have company to restrain his dark side. He also has a capacity for righteous anger, particularly when his family and friends are threatened or at risk, and when driven by his anger, he will not hesitate to strike down those who opposed him. He felt profound regret for the deaths he'd seen. His keen sense of loss led him to empathise with those who had also suffered, and feel driven to prevent death and destruction wherever possible, having a hard time accepting failure. When he sees people hurt by his fault or because of his failures, he tends to become more violent and aggressive until someone tells him to stop. Many people noted the reason he required a friend is to keep him from succumbing to his darker side. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Omnipotence:' Being a Q, Adam is immensely powerful. The individual powers Adam has shown include, but are not limited to: **'Reality Warping:' Adam is remarkably talented with this power and can accomplish just about anything with it. He can warp reality, whether it be by making objects or living beings appear out of thin air, or by reshaping objects into something else entirely, or by creating unreal dimensions and large time loops. ***'Conjuration:' Adam can create anything out of thin air, whether it be people, creatures, beings, or objects. **'Telekinesis:' Adam can impart kinetic energy on matter with his mind. **'Super Strength:' Adam has dramatically increased superior strength and can exert tremendous amounts of physical force, allowing him overpower many different species. **'Precognition:' Adam can see and accurately predict the future. **'Telepathy:' Adam is able to read the thoughts of others and prevent anyone from reading his mind. Normally, the ability of mind reading works in a tactile fashion and he requires physical contact in order for it to work successfully. He is also able to mentally communicate with others from a short distance sending distress calls and mental images, make himself invisible by manipulating the minds of others and sense where nearby telepaths are. ***'Empathy:' Adam is able to read the emotions of others. He can also manipulate the emotions of others. ***'Dream Manipulation:' Adam has the ability to enter a person's dreams, as well as control dreams and subconscious. He can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. ***'Extrasensory Perception (ESP):' Adam can gain information through the mind rather than the physical senses. ***'Remote Viewing:' Adam can seek out and find people in different locations than his own. When amplified by sensory deprivation, this ability is powerful enough to find people over vast distances, even as far as other dimensions. ***'Psychometry:' Adam can gain information about a person by touching objects associated with them. ***'Illusions:' Adam has the ability to trick the minds of others into seeing/feeling things that aren't actually happening. ***'Mind Control:' Adam is able to manipulate the minds of others to get them to do what he wants them to do. ***'Mental Manipulation:' Adam can erase, restore, alter and fabricate the memories and perception of others. ***'Sedation:' Adam can sedate others with a wave of his hand. ***'Paralyzation:' Adam can mentally paralyze others, making it appear as if time has been stopped, although he can also paralyze only the body without rendering people's minds frozen as well. **'Mediumship:' Adam has the ability to communicate with the dead. **'Thermokinesis:' Adam has the ability to make something hot or cold. **'Elemental Abilities:' Adam has the ability to manipulate and generate water, fire, ice, electricity and plants. **'Terrakinesis:' Adam has the ability to control the earth, often by causing earthquakes or tremors, enough to destroy buildings. **'Photokinesis:' Adam can emit a burning light from his body, mostly through his palm. **'Smiting:' Adam has the ability to kill another being, generally by touching them. **'Biokinesis:' Adam can manipulate the biological aspects of a creature, which he uses to inflict harm on his enemies, such as to break bones and damage organs. **'Molecular Combustion:' Adam can kill others by rendering them down to their molecules. He also used this power to turn demons, angels and monsters to dust. **'Magic:' Adam has a large amount of knowledge and skill in magic, which included spell casting, scrying, exorcism, binding, summoning, banishing, necromancy, blood magic, fairy magic, Voodoo, tracking, sigil trapping, angel warding, belief, love, energy balls, reconstitution, sensing, literary manipulation, molecular manipulation, teleportation manipulation, memory extraction, stunning, force field, Patronus, levitation, molecular immobilization, wandlore, weather manipulation, transfiguration, untransfiguartion, vanishing, pain infliction, mirror enchantments, heart-ripping and world-crossing. **'Teleportation:' Adam can travel from one place to another, instantaneously, without occupying the space in between and even take others with him. He can also change the effect of his teleporting to that of orbing and fading from Charmed, appartion from Harry Potter and teleportation from Supernatural, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Heroes and Once Upon a Time. **'Apporting:' Adam is able to teleport anyone or anything anywhere he wants. He can also change the effect of his apporting to that of remote orbing from Charmed. **'Invisibility:' Adam has the ability to become unseen to the naked eye. **'Technopathy:' Adam has the ability to control and manipulate electronics with the mind. **'Phasing:' Adam has the ability to pass through solid matter. **'Transmutation:' Adam has ability to transmute a normal fruit into a metallic version of oneself, then into a Lockseed. He can also turn a broken Lockseed back into its fruit form, before restoring its intact state. **'Augmentation:' By shaking a Fullbottle in his hand, regardless of whether he is transformed or not, Adam can gain abilities based on said Fullbottle's traits. **'Astral Perception:' Adam can perceive what would normally be invisible to humans such as ghosts, reapers and some magical sigils. He can also see the true faces of angels and demons in a vessel without harm, as well as the ability to see both the names and lifespans of humans floating above their heads. **'Electronic Manipulation:' With a simple hand movement, Adam made a television turn on and off, as well as change channels. **'Healing:' Adam possesses the ability to heal any type of injury. His healing powers are so strong that he can even heal the most serious of damages, caused by most powerful beings. **'Time Manipulation:' Adam can freeze time. This extends to things such as objects and people are helplessly immobilized once this power is activated. **'Time Travel:' Adam has the ability to travel back and forth across the timeline. He can also SHIFT subconsciously transferring his consciousness to a different history in moments of extreme danger. **'Clairsentience:' Adam is able to sense and track the location of others. He can also perceive the residual information of an object by touching it. **'Interdimensional Travel:' Adam can travel to another universe by going through the void, breaches, rifts, dimensional walls or the Gate. **'Portal Creation:' Adam can open a rift to another reality or dimension. **'Shapeshifting:' Adam can change his appearance at will and alter his own age to appearance older or younger. He can also change the effect of his shapeshifting to that of glamouring from Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Charmed, Metamorphmagus from Harry Potter and shapeshifting from Supernatural, Once Upon a Time and Heroes. **'Possession:' Adam has the ability to possess any person he wants. **'Flight:' Adam has the ability to defy the laws of gravity in movement, such as hovering, levitating, etc. He can also change the effect of his flight to that of unsupported flight from Harry Potter and flight from Once Upon a Time. **'Duplication:' Adam is able to create dozens of copies of himself. **'Supernatural Concealment:' Adam can hide his true natural from most species. **'Omnilingualism:' Adam can speak and understand many languages including aliens and animal. *'Immortality:' Adam has an indefinitely long lifespan. He is unaffected by disease, toxins or time and does not require food, water, oxygen, or sleep. *'Invulnerability:' Adam is invulnerable to most forms of harm with very few weapons being capable of killing him. *'Super Stamina:' Adam is unaffected by diseases and toxins. He does not tire, and does not require food, water, oxygen, or sleep to sustain himself. *'Plasmids and Vigors:' Nathan used special serums that introduce modified stem cells into his body, allowing for genetic modification and mutation, giving him what some might call "super powers". He had Telekinesis, Bucking Bronco, Devil's Kiss, Insect Swarm, Possession, Shock Jockey, Old Man Winter, Peeping Tom, Charge, Murder of Crows, Return to Sender, Undertow and Ironsides. Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect/Master Tactician/Master Detective/Leader:' Nathan possesses a very sharp mind, aware of to his surroundings, able to determine much of the events that transpired from it. He is extremely intelligence, as he quickly showed a natural understanding and quick capacity to learn. He is able to analyze environments and predict every inch of it. He is also a capable tactician, observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. He is also an effective leader as both a businessman and an Earl, and is able to motivate and inspire others. **'Enhanced Memory:' Given his extraordinary level of knowledge and understanding of science, he most likely possesses an eidetic or photographic memory, which allows him to process and utilize his vast intelligence effectively. **'Medium Awareness:' Nathan possesses an acute knowledge of many events and creatures, including aliens and monsters. This is due to him coming from a parallel universe where most of the events are a television series, a film or a video game. *'Expert Charisma:' Nathan has shown a talent for taking command, earning people's trust despite initial animosity, even able to convince complete strangers to reveal secretive information. Even the most resistant of individuals would eventually submit to his way of thinking. Some would even actively come to his defense when others thought he was a threat or a nuisance to the public. However, when struggling to solve the issue at hand, people would dismiss his perceived authority as egotistical. Rather than following him, they would actively turn against him. Some would even resist when feeling his actions were irrational. *'Computer Specialist/Master Computer Hacker:' Nathan is a highly skilled computer specialist and hacker, capable of breaking into any computer system. He is able to hack into the crime lab computers of the any police department or government agency. He is also more than able to bypass most firewalls and is also able to do so with surprising speed. *'Expert Medic:' Nathan is shown to be an expert in medical care, as he was a doctor at Seito University Hospital for six years. *'Expert Scientist/Forensic Expert:' Nathan is a highly skilled forensics examiner. From a single glance of the crime scene, he can quickly determine much of the events that transpired. He has repeatedly been able to quickly analyze any given data and quickly form accurate theories on the given situation. *'Physics/Chemistry Expert:' Nathan has shown a considerable knowledge and very advanced skill in chemistry. His knowledge on physics possibly ranks among the best the multiverse as he was able to apply a new-found science and figure out how to close the various breaches between worlds. *'Expert Engineer:' Nathan is a very skilled engineer, creating various gadgets and weapons for himself and others. *'Game Proficiency:' Nathan is highly adept in the field of video gaming, both in creative concept and actual practice. He is a masterful gamer with gaming skills formidable enough to see through the loopholes and weaknesses of every game and figuring out the methods of clearing them. These skills are greatly enhanced when he enters a state of emotional rage or frustration. *'Culinary Expertise:' Nathan is a talent cook with many praising his culinary skills in various styles. *'Musical Talent:' Nathan is very talented in playing the flute, trumpet, piano, guitar, violin and drums. *'Artistic:' Nathan is shown to be an effective sketch artist. *'Dancing:' Nathan is a talented dancer, particularly in tap and ballroom. *'Singing:' While not a fan of performing and being quite modest about this skill, Nathan is shown to be a high quality singer. *'Duelling:' Nathan is a highly talented duellist. *'Herbology:' Nathan has knowledge of various plants and also can cast plant-related spells. *'Potion Making:' Nathan is very talented in potion making and is able to create extremely complicated potions. *'Care of Magical Creatures:' Nathan has shown on more than one occasion to have good skill in handling numerous sorts of magical creatures. *'Alchemy:' Nathan is a very accomplished alchemist. *'Indomitable Will:' A driven and determined person, Adam is nearly fearless and almost never gives up under most situations. *'Free Running/Acrobatics:' Nathan is an accomplished acrobat, capable of scaling buildings, and running from rooftop to rooftop with ease. He is maneuverable and graceful, able to pursue and outrun a target in various types of terrains. His skills allow him to fluidly dodge and attack from different directions without losing balance. *'Stealth:' Nathan is very elusive. He can sneak in and out of most guarded buildings without being detected, follow his targets for long periods of time unnoticed, and quickly disappear from sight even in broad daylight. *'Master Escape Artist:' Nathan is a master escape artist, able to free himself from various confinements. *'Expert Hunter:' Nathan possesses excellent combat and hunting abilities; he is an extremely dangerous individual, and he is more than capable of taking a stand against even the most formidable of opponents, such as demons, vampires and leviathans. *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant/Martial artist:' Nathan is considerably very skilled hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist. His style shows advanced skill in wing chun, systema, taekwondo, capoeira, kali, muay thai, boxing, hapkido, judo, ninjutsu, karate, krav maga, silat, wrestling and sambo. *'Master Archer:' Nathan is an extremely skilled archer, able to precisely hit targets from great distances. He can shoot many objects without missing in quick succession, shoot objects off of people without harming them and retain his accuracy even whilst he was in rapid movement. He can also anticipate an enemy projectile to block it with an arrow and fire multiple arrows at once. He also has skills in close-combat, able to shift between melee fighting and shooting with ease. *'Master Swordsmanship/Lightsaber:' Nathan has been described to have movements as swift as water. His lightsaber combat style shows advanced skill in Shii-Cho, Makashi, Soresu, Ataru, Shien, Niman and Juyo. *'Expert Stick Fighter:' Nathan is highly skilled in stick fighting and bo-staff fighting. *'Master Marksman/Firearms:' Nathan has shown high levels of skill in the use of his sidearm, and is a very skilled quick-draw and sharpshooter. *'Master Knife Wielder/Knife-Thrower:' Nathan is highly skilled with knives. He is also skilled in using knives in long-range combat and can utilize his arrows as improvised knives, by using them to stab enemies in combat. *'Master Weaponry:' Nathan is proficient in handling any melee weapon or firearm such as Gun, Bo-Staff, Knife, Tomahawk, Kunai and also Sword. *'Expert Driver/Pilot:' Nathan is skillfully able to man multiple vehicles such as cars and motorcycles, he is even able to shoot targets while driving these vehicles. He also knows how to fly an airplane and a spaceship. *'Magic Knowledge:' Nathan is very skilled in occult and mystic arts. He has accumulated vast knowledge and skill of magic, mysticism, and the supernatural. He is well-versed in various words and phrases of multiple ancient languages, such as Latin, which he would usually chant while performing certain rituals or incantations. Equipment *'Inventory:' Nathan can store items, weapons, ammunition and healing items in a pocket dimension within the pockets of his clothes. He can summon them by calling out the name or think about the object. **'Cellphone:' Nathan has a handheld mobile communication device that was turned into a superphone giving it the ability to communicate through time and space. It can also bypass security consoles, track signals, listen in on communicate devices and radio broadcasts, turn consoles on and off, and certain things could be hacked to takedown/stun enemy's such as locking doors, access security panels via voice activation, teleport him back the Genesis and travel to parallel universes. **'Tricorder:' A multifunction hand-held device useful for data sensing, analysis, and recording, with many specialized abilities. **'PADD:' A hand-held computer interface. **'Flashlight:' A hand-held, self-contained device used for illuminating darkened areas. **'The Schlage (modified ver.):' A lock pick device that can open any lock. **'Portable Magnetic Resonance Imager:' A device shaped like a pen that can scan an object and then create a 3-dimensional representation of it. **'Sonic Pen:' A highly versatile tool that has a number of applications. **'Psychic Paper:' A blank, white card that has special properties. When shown to a person, it can usually induce them to see whatever Adam wishes them to see printed on it. **'Hypercube:' A communication device that can store his thoughts or speech and can be sent through time and space. **'Vortex Manipulator:' A time travel and teleportation device. **'Time Wand:' An advanced timeline-manipulating device and temporal storage unit. The wand can "digitise" the fabric of time and can release it to manipulate timefields around people or objects. **'Light Bee:' A small hologram projector that projects hologramatic recreations of the dead and which contain the personalities of the deceased crew members. **'Legion Ring:' A ring that grants him the powers of time travel and flight. **'Power Ring:' A ring that grants him the powers of energy blasts, energy constructs, force field, phasing and flight, harness by willpower. **'Omnitrix:' A watch-like device that Adam used as the successor of the Ultimatrix, given to him by Azmuth. **'Combadge:' A combination of a badge and communicator designed to be worn on a uniform. **'Communicator:' A communications device used for person-to-person, inter-ship and person-to-ship communications. **'Walkie Talkie:' A device that allows Adam to communicate with others over radio frequencies. **'Farnsworth (modified ver.):' A two-way audio and video communications device that secured their own frequency spectrum and can't be cracked, hacked, tapped, or otherwise "broken." **'Police Scanner:' A device that allows Adam to listen into the police radio channels. **'EMF Meter:' A device that measures EMFs (Electromagnetic fields), commonly given off by spirits. **'Time Freezing Pocket Watch:' A device that can stop time, all it needs is a simple click and everyone and everything except himself is frozen instantly. **'Emergency Transport Unit:' A portable transporter device that provide him with a single, one-way transport in order to escape a potentially dangerous situation. **'Anti-Gravity Clamps:' They are devices capable of removing gravity from an attached object. **'Sonic Blaster:' A device that used digital technology to create a sonic wave, projected into the form of pulsing squares of blue light, which can cut through thick walls. It also has a reverse function which can replace the removed chunk of material afterwards. **'Portal Gun:' A gadget that allows Adam and/or others to travel between different universes/dimensions/realities. **'Clothing:' Nathan has an enchanted trenchcoat, suits, a Resistance fighter jacket, a X-Uniform (black/dark navy and yellow with a yellow 'X' symbol on right breast; 2010s), a BSAA SOA uniform (black armored) and school uniforms. **'Weapons:' Nathan has a Tesla Gun (modified ver.), an angel-killing gun, a laser gun, a phaser pistol, firearms, a rugaru killing gun, concussion grenades, control Rc gas grenades, smoke bombs, bombs, demon bombs, a Bazookoid, Ganba Defender, Rider Weapons, a flamethrower, a hyperbolic pulse generator, an anti-vampire device, a vampire irradiation gun, Enochian brass knuckles, a silver dagger, a gold dagger, a iridium knife, an angel blade, knives, a machete, Yukimura 1/3 quinque (modified ver.), a stun baton, stakes, stake bracers, a yellow lightsaber, shadow-rangs, stun shadow-rangs, sonic shadow-rangs and wrist darts. **'Other Equipment:' Nathan has police badges, FBI badges, NSA badges, USSS badges, a medical kit, herbs, health tablets, first aid spray, strong first aid med, hypospray, strong med injector, broken leg serum, nanogenes, common cold cure, bruise removal paste, burn-healing paste, a biological sample kit, antidotes, British Men of Letters toxin antidote, vampire cure, werewolf cure, djinn poison antidote, calming potion, cough potion, wolfsbane potion, Felix Felicis, a potion-making kit, a geo-spectral analysis kit, credit cards, Book of Shadows, a digital camera, a backpack, a magnifying glass, glasses, sonic sunglasses, spectrespecs, Hellhound glasses, a telescope, binoculars, a bottle opener, chopsticks, a thermos, pens, self-writing quills, self-inking quills, playing cards, glass phials, peruvian instant darkness powders, anti-radiation pills, retcon pills, positive viruses, a survival kit, a lighter, a matchbox, a swiss army knife, a galactic passport, a reed wand with a dragon heartstring core, a lockpick, a iron crowbar, goggles, water|holy water], holy oil, hex bags, salt, African dream root, a mortar, a pestle, handcuffs, supernatural handcuffs, power-dampening handcuffs, a sleeping bag, a pop-up tent, a ghoul mask, a Mandalorian mask (custom Neo-Crusader ver.), Imperial Starfleet tactical gear (2256), a battle suit and a bulletproof vest. *'Win-Watch:' Nathan possesses a multi-functional watch that is completely waterproof and has a communicator, a laser, an orb shield, a grappling hook, Win-Echo and Winware. It can also translate any languages, spoken or written, human or alien in origin, allows him to navigate through time and dimensions. Jeeves is programmed into the watch and to aid him on his cases. *'Laptop:' A small, portable personal computer with a "clamshell" form factor, having, typically, a thin LCD or LED computer screen mounted on the inside of the upper lid of the "clamshell" and an alphanumeric keyboard on the inside of the lower lid. *'Ganba Driver:' Kamen Rider Ganba's transformation device. *'Ganba Phone:' A personal smartphone that can transform into the Ganbarider or any Rider Machine. *'Ganbadroids:' Kamen Rider Ganba's mini-support robots. *'Sentinels (smaller and modified ver.):' Nathan's guardian robots that have the powers of superhuman strength, durability and agility, people detection, telepathic immunity, self-repair, shapeshifting, energy-based weapons and flight. *'Gadget:' A green R3-series astromech droid that was built by Adam. *'Teddy:' A small toy gorilla with brightly coloured fur and a happy smile. Teddy is link to the household server and can store any data given to him by Adam, such as his daily schedules or even secure password retrieval. *'Batcomputer:' A giant and powerful multi-purpose supercomputer console, located in the Batcave, with several monitor screens. Among other things, one of its monitors is equipped with thermal imaging, allowing him to easily deduce the number of criminal within a building from a distance. It is also constantly hooked up to police radio's from the Gotham City Police Department, as well as news stations, allowing him to be up to date with all the goings on in his city. *'Power Suit:' A powerful armoured exoskeleton that is linked with his central nervous system in order for it to be controlled neutrally. The armor can also increase his natural strength, allowing him to perform super-human feats, effortlessly leap high into the air, smash through robots with a single blow and tear a human being in half, provides a degree of protection against gunfire and radiation at any level. The helmet can retracts itself at his will. *'Iron Lad Armor:' Nathan wears a specialized armor that he created to protect his identity. The armor can mask sounds, including his heartbeat and has remote assistance from Jeeves who manages the armor's systems at his command, along with providing diagnostic reports, records and stores data while in use, allowing him to access a personal database and review information he may have overlooked previously, or to research further into people or events he's previously encountered. The armor is powered by a miniature Arc Reactor and has an onboard generator for emergencies. The scanner systems are capable of scanning the environment, weather conditions, and equipment for information. The armor capabilities are superhuman strength, superhuman reflexes, superhuman durability, flight, AR HUD with heads-up displays for navigation, power level, armor status, vital signs with cellphone and computer connections in the helmet, and a built-in loudspeaker, energy conversion power recharge, self-contained life-support system, environmental protection, deflector shields, Winware, iron drone, mini thrusters, emergency beacon, repulsors, unibeam, concussive bolts, advanced laser system, tasers, energy blasts, pulse bolts, magnetic rays, fire-extinguishing foam, anti-gravity device, time travel, nanite manipulation, armor materialization, nanite relocation, shield, matter phase shifter, repulsor cannon, restraint construction, armor regeneration, direct cybernetic interface, brain control override, immunity to water damage, resist to extreme temperatures and advanced combat analysis. The armor can also track and detect magical energy and even trace the locations of people tagged using the small iron-tracers. **'Iron Destroyer Mode:' This mode grants him an advanced high tech armor by turning clockwise and pressing the emblem on his chest. The armor capabilities are superhuman strength, superhuman speed, superhuman reflexes, superhuman agility, superhuman durability, superhuman stamina, flight, project beams of intense heat, electricity, plasma, anti-matter and magnetic force. *'Shadowsuit (DCEU):' Nathan wears a black suit that automatically conforms to his size with a blue bat symbol on the chest. It has a communicate in the right gauntlet that allowed him to speak with his allies. The suit also features gadgets such as glider wings, thruster boots, cloaking device, forearm spikes, enhanced ballistic protection, heat, electricity, water, vibrations and radiation resistance, built-in rebreather, electrical discharges, wrist-mounted laser, forearm grappling guns, electromagnetic pads, sensitive touch microphone, polygraph sensors and drug identifier. Vehicles *''Genesis'': An extradimensional storage starship that took the appearance of a silver-plated saucer-shaped ship, a red telephone box, an apartment, a house or a mansion. It also has warp 10, transwarp and time travel capabilities, as well as electricity, plumbing, heating, air conditioning, internet, gravity, oxygen, ventilation system, filtration system, a chameleon circuit, a camouflage field, deflector shield, immersion shielding, multi-adaptive shielding, multi-spectrum shielding, refractive shielding, regenerative shield, temporal shielding, unimatrix shielding, ablative armor, ablative generators, photon pulse, disruptor cannon, isokinetic cannon, phaser cannon, quad laser cannon, proton torpedoes, photon torpedoes, gravimetric torpedoes, pulse wave torpedoes, stratospheric torpedoes, transphasic torpedoes, directional unit, an automatic drift control, neural interface, voice interface, autopilot, cloaking device, isomorphic controls, metabolism detector, regeneration and universal translator. The ship is capable of extensive self-repair. *'Hoverboard:' A hover converted board shaped vehicle similar to a skateboard. *'Gandarider:' Kamen Rider Ganba's Rider Machine that can transform in a robot-like Battle Mode. *'Time Mazine:' Kamen Rider Ganba's personal time vehicle. *'Chevelle:' A 1966 black Chevrolet Chevelle SS car. *'Shadowrider:' A motorcycle that was heavily armored and being easily capable to withstanding automatic fire from an assault rifle, and a grenade launcher blast, with no ill effect on its performance. It was also fast enough to be able to drive on walls and ceilings. Each wheel had an independent suspension and turn which gave the motorcycle a zero turning radius. The motorcycle could turn its wheels 90° and crab steer (drive sideways). It featured various weapons including two small minigun on both sides on the motorcycle and non-lethal riot suppressors. Enemies who touched the motorcycle would be knocked out by a charge of electricity. Other features included an EMP to stun hostile drones and knock missiles out of the air, and a device that allowed drones to be hacked and turn against each other. It had an afterburner, the ability to uplink to the Batcave's computers; radar and infrared sensors; hands-free phone, computer-controlled/voice-activated remote control system, tear gas dispersal system, loudspeakers, electricshock defense system, nitrogen-filled tyres, steel banded and lined with kevlar, hardened steel bodywork, shielded tracking profile reduces thermal/radar footprint, aerodynamic body design for maximum speed and scratch resistant paint. Others Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Alive